Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique
|image=Great Dragon Fire Technique 2.PNG |kanji=火遁・豪龍火の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu |literal english=Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique |english tv=Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu |other=Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu |viz manga=Fire Style: Art of the Dragon Flame |parent jutsu=Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Long |users=Onryō Oni, Kintarō Uchiha, Shini Seijō, Ryota (DP), Saraya Hatake, Karite Uchiha, Ace, Naku, Shisui Uchiha (Kabuki36), Garia, Kazaki Uchiha, Seiji Morioka, Anko Mitarashi (DP), Huugo, Komo Uchiha (Relocated), Karin (Kabuki36), Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Naruto Uzumaki (Kabuki36), Tatsuya Ryu, Obito Uchiha (DP), Sasuke Uchiha (DP), Okin Ōtsutsuki, Ryuuki, Indra Ōtsutsuki (Sparks), Kiirome Yotsuki, Kiseki Uchiha, Fuu (Sparks), Setsuna Uchiha (Sparks), Kamiko Uchiha, Mamoru Uchiha, Ashura Uchiha, Kumo Hatake, Moby, Narakukami, Shishinki Uchiha, Kaname Uchiha, Emiko Uchiha, Saito Uchiha, Amidaru Asakura, Zaraya,Nishiki Uchiha, Abusōbā, Shi Aikira, Senshi Uchiha, Moeru Jonetsu, Arashi Uchiha, Ryuk Uchiha, Itami Sarutobi, Waki Uchiha, Danzetsu, Raion Uchiha, Arai Toge, Kuro Isei, Karasu Youkai, Ichiko, Ikido, Senjō,Kazuo Uchiha, Rashiko, Michael Uchiha, Dan Shimura, Gina Uchiha, Tensho Kuikku, Yashiro Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Rukia Kaguya, Akagi Menma, Akuhei Iwao, Kenji Inazuma (Fanon Canon), Watari Uchiha, Dai Akimichi, Kariya Shinsui, Raiku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Kouhai, Jatai Uchiha, Sota, Taiga Uchiha, Sayuri Senju, Yuuka, Honoka Uchiha, Tsubaki Hanabira, Ryūzu Hōzuki, Shayde Uchiha, Deismun Kazami, Okunote Uso, Kawakami Uzumaki, Yoru Uchiha, Heisuke, Hibiki Kichiro, Burakku Ekazu, Itami Uchiha, Yoru Uchiha, Kimura Tengoku, Nobu Sarutobi, Takashi Kazami, Koshiro, Arufa Inuzuka, Omega Uchiha, Akasumi Uchiha, Hageshī, Nōkon, Arufa Inuzuka, Azamuki, Higro Yakusumi, Haru Kiyomizu, Kane Uzumaki, Ito Kouen, Haito Uchiha, Koma Soga, Akemi Uchiha, Hotaka Yoshida, Chika Hikaru, Madara Uchiha, Akurei Ohaka, Yakamura Hoshida, Raikū Murciélago, Rikou Raion, Rath Uchiha, Kōji Nakano, Karasuhou, Fumetsu, Yoshikage Kurokami, Yagetsu Sariyoto, Hibari Uchiha, Hokusai Uchiha, Kenji Nagakura, Gray Kazuki, Zeno Yamanaka, Gen Nakaido, HonōShi Uchiha, Yasuki Hatake, Daisuke Kurama, Yashiro Yuzuki,Yōhime, Naname Hoshikumo, Sophey Sebvert, Ren Uzumaki, Naoki, Taiki Suzu, Saizo Marushagan, Shirayuki Uchiha, Gōka Hōzuki, Shirayuki Uchiha, Yamaren Seija, Kazemaru, Maya Fumiko, Naran Uchiha, Yuū, Shinki, Riaken, Yaichi, Mizuho Rekai, Seru Uzumaki, Akai Uchiha, Sogekihei Sarutobi, Asura Uchiha, Chou Uchiha, Meimei Uchiha, Yorinaga, Orochimaru (RN), Ginjo Soga, Genzo Takema, Shusui Kagami, Inari Sarutobi, Saeko Uchiha, Hizashi Senju, Kemuri Sukiru, Akaakato Uzumaki, Tyburn, Izuna Uchiha (Jashin Uchiha), Taiga Rinku, Tsuki Rinku, Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Maomi Hōzuki, Akemi Shindō, Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Dokushin Kamizuru, Seimyō Uchiha, Akemi Shindō, Akemi (Rebirth), Ryuji Yagatama, Shiga Uchiha, Garyū Uchiha, Gekihen, Ryūgo Nakajima, Kisara Sumeragi, Shikizaki Hyuga, Birusu Uchiha, Tomoshi Uchiha, Zaruke Uchiha, Shina Renton, Kiseki Uchiha, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha,Kentaro Sarutobi, Kokuou Uzumaki, Akashi Uchiha, Asuna Uchiha, Kyoukou Uzumaki, Shoujiki, Genkishi Uchiha, Aoi Kenju, Jigoku Oni, Mimi Kenju, Kanamaru Masatake, Kirinji, Satoru Sarutobi, Kimi Sarutobi, Tenko Kuroboshi |hand signs=Tiger |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} A jutsu was developed by the Uchiha clan in which the user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent with it. The flames exude a very high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which can give rise to thunder clouds. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes. This is a jutsu that was used by in order to create the thunder clouds needed to perform . Category:Fire Release